


Valentine Falls

by CBFirestarter, EllenOfOz



Series: Valentines [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester Use Their Words, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Valentines Mini Bang 2018, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Road Trips, Romantic Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBFirestarter/pseuds/CBFirestarter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenOfOz/pseuds/EllenOfOz
Summary: Dean and Castiel have only been together since Christmas, but the long-awaited vacation to Niagara Falls for Valentine’s Day is finally here. Will they let their worries about their relationship ruin their trip? (spoiler: No)This story is part two of our Valentine’s series. You don’t need to have read part one first, but you really should anyway, it’s cute as hell.





	Valentine Falls

 

Dean Winchester was not a romantic. Sure, he knew the lines, the moves, to pick up a pretty girl in a bar. He'd even flirted with guys now and then. So why was the idea of a romantic getaway with his angelic best-friend-recently-turned-boyfriend giving him a stomach ulcer?

The Impala purred along the I-80, across the patchwork fields of Nebraska. Everything was in shades of gray, a heavy sky promising snow later.

Dean threw Cas a look out of the corner of his eye. The angel had barely said a word since they left the bunker, but then, Dean had been singing loudly to _Bad Company_ and _Metallica_ tapes for most of the time.

He turned the music down and spoke up, “You okay, man?”

Cas turned to look at him in surprise. “Yes, of course,” he said with a small smile.

Ever since they’d got together at Christmas, Cas had been smiling a whole lot more, and Dean’s heart swelled to think that he might be responsible for that. He still had to pinch himself now and then to make sure this was all real and not some strange, wonderful dream. But no, they really were together now, heading to a Valentine’s Day holiday at Niagara Falls.

Dean returned the smile, saying, “It’s still a few hours to Chicago. Wanna keep going and stop near there for the night?”

“Yes, okay. It’s roughly halfway, isn’t it?”

Dean nodded. “More or less.”

Cas fell silent again, and when Dean glanced again, he’d gone back to watching the empty fields out the window. Dean frowned in frustration. The angel was awesome at... well, being intimate, but he seemed to be struggling with affection. It was one of the reasons why Dean was second-guessing their blooming relationship at every turn.

He swallowed down his worry and reached over to tap Cas on the thigh. “Hey, scoot over.”

Cas looked at him again in confusion, but he slid over in the bench seat, under Dean’s right arm. Dean held him to his side, placing a kiss on his head without taking his eyes off the road. Cas nestled into him, head on Dean’s shoulder.

 

♥♥❤♥♥

 

They rolled into a roadhouse not far from the outskirts of Chicago late in the afternoon. The building was set between a massive corn field on one side and bare-branched woodland on the other.

Castiel could see several motorcycles lined up. This wasn't Dean's usual sort of rest stop, but they hadn't seen anything else for the last hour, and Dean’s stomach had begun to make curious noises.

They left the Impala in the far corner of the parking lot and headed for the entrance. Cas grabbed Dean's hand, but Dean dropped it again.

“Sorry, Cas,” he said, frowning. “We can't do that in a place like this.”

“Oh, okay.” Cas was a little hurt. This relationship stuff was a steep learning curve, but so far, things were much the same as before, with a little less longing and a little more kissing. He was still learning where affection was appropriate, and where it was not (in the supermarket, in certain bars, in front of Sam). It was frustrating, to say the least.

Dean gave him a fond look and a squeeze on the shoulder. “These places can be a little backward in their thinking, that's all. I'll make it up to you later,” he said with an eyebrow waggle.

Great. Now he'd have a frustrating evening waiting for a chance to be alone with Dean.

Inside the roadhouse, the group of burly, leather-clad bikers took up the booths among the back of the room, near a couple of pool tables. The rest of the bar wasn’t too crowded.

Dean shucked his coat and led Cas over to the bar, ordering a couple of beers.

As they moved to a table nearby, Cas realised this was the first time in a while he'd been anywhere to eat alone with Dean, apart from at the bunker. They hadn't had a chance in the busy time between Christmas and now, between witches and serial killers, but things had wrapped up just in time for this week, so Dean was keen to get away while they had the chance.

Sam had also pushed them to go. “We can handle anything that comes up,” he had said. “We'll call in Jody. And Jack could probably do with some more field time, anyway.”

Castiel clinked his beer bottle against Dean's and took a mouthful. “I hope Jack is staying out of trouble.”

Dean chuckled. “Last I heard he had discovered _Brooklyn Nine-Nine_. I think he'll be fine. Don't worry about those two, anyway. This is our vacation, remember?”

“Sorry.” Cas shifted his trench coat under him to make it more comfortable.

“What’s the matter with you, anyway? You're antsy.”

Cas considered this. He had so been looking forward to this trip, but now that he was here, he felt nervous, apprehensive. Like he had an itch just at the back of his head.

A familiar sound echoed in his mind, the cacophony of heavenly voices talking in a growing chorus. _Missing angel, Ezra is missing, cannot find him_. Castiel felt a pull like a string in his chest, tethering him to his angelic family. So many times in his long existence, that string had felt more like a noose around his neck. It was the strength of the man across from him that continued to give him the courage to shed those bonds and make his own way in the world. Still, the thought of a lost brother, especially one as pure and gentle as Ezra, set his nerves on end.

“Earth to Cas? What’s going on?”

Cas blinked and looked at Dean's concerned frown, as he continued, “You’ve got that blank, invasion of the body snatchers thing going on.”

Castiel forced shut the connection to heaven, locking eyes with the man he loved. He rubbed his forehead with a thumb and forefinger. With his depleted grace, angel radio was a lot more painful than it used to be.

“I’m sorry, Dean, I was distracted. The angels are… talking a good deal at the moment.” Castiel felt like that was likely a lame excuse and judging by the look on Dean’s face, he agreed. Cas had always struggled to read human facial expressions, but in his time with the Winchesters he had come to learn Dean’s fairly well. He had to make a move to fix that annoyed expression. “Do you think they will have burgers here?”

“Do I- do I think they will have burgers? At a bar? Uh, yeah, Cas, I'm pretty sure they're a staple on the menu. What exactly are the angels saying?”

Castiel sighed a moment. “It's not of importance, Dean. Let's just enjoy our dinner.”

Dean’s scowl only deepened and Castiel had that nagging feeling in the back of his mind, that ever-present sense of failure. No matter how much redemption he sought, could he ever really be forgiven? Even by the Righteous Man? This thing with Dean may be the most important thing he had ever done, the task of loving this amazing soul. Wasn’t it really only a matter of time before he messed this up as well?

“I think this place has halfway-decent curly fries,” Dean said, giving Castiel a small smile. “Pretty sure Sam and I stopped here on our way through a few years back.”

He felt the tight knot in his chest ease. He hadn’t completely messed up the evening yet. He reached under the table and took the chance of giving Dean’s knee a little squeeze, and was rewarded with a slight flush of pink on his freckled cheeks.

“Does the shape of the fries really have any bearing on how good they are?” Castiel tipped his head and smiled as Dean informed him of all the reasons fry shape most certainly mattered, and all the different varieties from shoestring, to wedge, to curly.

 

♥♥❤♥♥

 

Dean wolfed down his burger, watching Cas dutifully sample the fries and agree that the curly ones did seem very flavoursome. He took a few bites of his burger and let Dean finish that, as well. It was more than Dean had seen him eat in a long while, and it worried him.

He pushed his unease aside. “This is nice, isn't it? Just the two of us, no case at the end of the road to worry about? We should do this more often!”

“I agree. No danger, no monsters… It'll also be nice not to have to keep the noise down at night for Sam,” Cas added with a smirk.

Dean nearly lost his beer through his nose. He coughed until he could breathe again, then laughed some more. He nearly dragged the angel out of there right away, but he was pretty sure he had seen apple pie on the menu and there was plenty of time for being noisy later. And damn, if he wasn't gonna make Cas shout so loud…

Cas raised one eyebrow. “You look like you need another drink.” He stood up, but sat down again with a thump. He stared at the table blankly for a few moments, and Dean put his hand on the angel's forearm to steady him.

When Cas finally blinked a few times and squinted at Dean, Dean let out a long breath and tried not to let his frustration show. Why was Cas suddenly hearing angel radio again? This was their vacation, dammit! He swallowed his anger and asked, “What is it?”

“An angel is missing - Ezra. He's an old friend. I'm worried.”

“So? That's not your problem. Those assholes go missing all the time don't they?”

“There aren't that many of us left anymore, Dean. Certainly not many who I would consider friends.”

Dean's heart sank. He knew it was only a matter of time until everything fell apart. “Oh. Well fine. Enjoy doing that. Guess I'll enjoy the falls on my own.”

Cas furrowed his brow, looking hurt. “What? You think I would drop everything and walk out on our vacation?”

  
"It wouldn't be the first time," Dean spat back and felt the anger swelling in his chest again. Maybe, if he was honest, it was more like fear.  
  
"Dean, how many times do I need to forsake Heaven for you before you realize I will always choose you?" Castiel's face was a muddled mix of hurt and anger.  
  
"Nuh uh, Cas, there have been plenty of times you ran off to go try and help those winged dicks and it never brought you anything but trouble. You can't keep playing both sides, Cas. Pick one already, for good."  
  
"Last time I checked, caring for you and caring about an angel who happens to be my friend were not mutually exclusive things."  
  
"Well maybe they should be." Dean dug his fingers into his thighs, ready for the ax to fall. This is when Castiel would leave. He would take off to go join his angel brothers and leave Dean in the dust. Maybe it would be easier this way, to get it over with. Like ripping off a bandage.  
  
Castiel searched his face a moment before standing up from the table. He glared down at Dean and spoke in a low voice. "I need some air.”

Castiel turned to go, his trench coat billowing behind him as he marched out the front door.

 

♥♥❤♥♥

 

Castiel walked out into the brisk evening air. He knew things with Dean wouldn’t be simple. Nothing in their lives ever was, plus he was doing a terrible job at his first attempt at a human romantic relationship. He knew Dean had a point, that he had let him down in the past, not being truthful with him. He wished he could make Dean understand that while he would always pick Dean every time, it didn’t negate his first family from his heart completely. Castiel had to find a way to make Dean understand.

He wandered away from the building, looking out over the field. The brown stalks stuck up into the winter air, and a cold wind blew across them. Castiel shivered involuntarily. His grace had weakened, just like the life within this wintery field. He half-suspected he'd have to spend time in heaven for it to recharge properly, but he was fairly sure he wasn't welcome there any longer.

He felt the sharp pull of Dean's longing, from inside the roadhouse. He couldn't leave Dean to go back to Heaven again. Not now that this thing had finally bloomed between them. The thought of the hunter made him frown and he turned away from the field, towards the woods. A narrow gravel path led away between bare-branched trees, and he followed it, feeling the pulse of life of his father's creations, even in this dead season.

Dean was right, though. He had tried to help the heavenly host so many times over the last few years, and he had been used, abused and exiled for his trouble. But to give up his family of thousands of years? True, he had been treated like a soldier, and not known true love until he came to earth long-term, but he couldn't just turn his back on being an angel, could he?

He missed being able to fly so much in that moment. The empty branches stretched overhead, nearly touching. This forest would be beautiful in the springtime. Castiel could feel the bulbs waiting under the earth, the latent growth in the trees ready to burst out as soon as the days were long enough.

He wondered if he could bring something back to Dean… He left the path, pushing his way through spindly undergrowth. In a clearing, the branches opened overhead to show the low, grey sky. The light was failing - he’d have to head back soon or Dean would be worried. Well, more worried than he probably already was. He knelt down on the hard ground near the path and channeled some of his grace into a crocus bulb he could feel underground. He gave it enough energy to push up through the soil, and he fed a little more to get it to bloom, purple and perfect. He smiled, picking the flower to take back to Dean, but when he tried to stand, he realised he’d used too much of his own energy. He slumped back down to the ground in a daze. When he’d recovered enough of his senses to be able to stand up, he turned around a few times. He had no idea where he had left the path.

Fat, white flakes started to float down through the hole in the canopy. Castiel shivered.

 

♥♥❤♥♥

 

Dean sat at the table, fuming. He knew he was being childish, but he really didn't care.

All he wanted was for Cas to stay with him, to stop going off to prove himself all the damn time, to make up for shit that happened so long ago now. Didn't he know that Dean forgave him every time? Didn't he realise how much Dean cared for him? He guessed he hadn't exactly been forthcoming with words, but that sort of crap was hard for him at the best of times.

Worry was gnawing in his gut. Could he be so selfish, to ask Cas to stay with him? He knew he himself could never turn his back on Sam, so how could he have asked Cas to do the same to his family? He was a heavenly being, for God's sake - why would he ever want to be tied to the ground? To a human? He stood angrily and walked back over to the bar.

The girl looked up from where she was moving bottles around behind the bar. Ordinarily she would be bang on his type - tall, blonde, sweet smile, but tonight she barely blipped his radar. He still smiled as she came over. “Hi. You still got any of that apple pie?”

“Sure do. I'll bring that out right away.” She fluttered her eyelashes at him before she turned away.

Bemused, Dean followed her movements as he sat on a stool. So he still found girls attractive, he knew that. Guess that made him bi, right? He had no idea - Sam was the one who knew about that label stuff. He had no idea how to be… anything else than what he was.

The girl placed the plate of pie on the bar and he nodded. “Thanks, uh…?”

She smiled again. “Danise.”

“Thanks, Danise. Could I also have a whisky, neat?”

“Make that two.”

Dean startled at the deep voice as someone came to join him at the bar, but it wasn't Cas. He turned to see one of the bikers, full beard and studded leather vest over a considerable frame, a little older than Dean. Dean took a breath in, feeling slightly apprehensive.

As Danise poured the drinks, the guy spoke again. “You alright there, dude?”

Dean blinked at him in confusion. “I'm sorry?”

“‘s just, your boyfriend left in an awful hurry. Just wanted to make sure you were okay. I'm Stuart, by the way.”

Dean could feel warmth rising in his cheeks. “Oh, no, he's not my, uh… We're not…”

“Come on. You don't hafta pretend.”

Dean glanced at Stuart, who was giving him a knowing look.

“We gave that up long ago.” He gestured back to the group of bikers at the table. Dean had no idea what he was talking about. The bikers were all sitting around a couple of tables, talking and laughing like any group in the bar.

“I don't follow,” Dean said, turning back to his pie and taking a forkful to hide his confusion.

“Damien and Dave over there? Been together twenty-odd years.”

Dean looked again and caught one of the guys putting his arm around the burly guy next to him. “Ohh,” was all he could say.

Stuart chuckled. “Me ‘n my mister been married nearly five years, now. Listen, you look new to the game, so I'm gonna give you advice. Don't try to change for each other. Just be yourselves. It'll work out! Or, it won't.” Stuart shrugs. “That's life.”

“Uh, okay. That's not very reassuring, but thanks.” Dean tried for a grin. He wasn't sure what to make of any of this. He gulped down his drink.

Stuart leaned in. “Hey, that your Chevy out in the lot?”

“Yes sir. ‘67 Impala.” Dean straightened with pride.

Stuart smiled. “Sweet ride! She's getting quite a blanket of snow right now, though.”

“It's snowing?” Dean snapped back into his worry for Cas.

“Sure is.”

“Thanks, Stuart. I'd better go find my, uh… boyfriend.”

Stuart clapped him on the shoulder and drained his whiskey, as Dean hurried for the door, stopping to grab his coat off the rack.

Outside, the parking lot was already covered in a thin layer of snow, and the light was nearly gone. An icy wind blew right through him as he looked around for a trench-coated angel, but there was no sign. Dread seized Dean and he swallowed down bile. Could Cas have really left him for heaven, yet again?

He walked over to the edge of the field, brown now mottled with white patches in the dim light. He bowed his head and prayed, “Castiel? Where are you. I need you here, please, don't leave me again. I don't want to do this without you...”

A crunch of gravel behind him made him whirl around. He could just make out Castiel, standing at the edge of the woods. He rushed over to him as the angel stumbled forward, and Dean caught him in his arms before he fell.

“Cas? Are you alright? Where were you?”

“Dean…” Cas was shivering, his eyes hooded and breathing laboured in a way that terrified Dean.

“Jesus, you're freezing. It's okay, you're safe now.”

“W-wait… got something… for you.” As Dean stopped moving and turned to face him, Castiel held out one hand and opened it to reveal a slightly crushed flower. Dean gasped slightly and felt a surge of warmth. His beautiful angel… He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Cas freezing lips.

Cas put the flower in Dean's hand and grabbed his coat, pulling it tighter around him.

Dean jumped back into action. “Come on, let's get you warm.”

 

♥♥❤♥♥

 

Dean wasted no time in getting Castiel to the nearest motel room he could find. It was nowhere near as nice as the room would be at Niagara, but it was warm, and he grabbed an extra blanket from the front desk. Castiel already looked better by the time Dean ushered him to sit at the foot of the bed and kneeled in front of him to help take off his shoes.

He stole a glance up at the rumpled head of dark hair and blue eyes, almost navy in the low light of the room. Castiel still had the flower wrapped between his fingers, and Dean knew he needed to say something to mend things. Instead, he decided to wrap his hands around Castiel’s cold feet and tried to press some warmth into them.

“Dean, I'm sorry for storming off like that. It was not my intention to walk so far or for so long.” Dean felt fingers start to card through his hair.

“It’s my fault, Cas. I shouldn’t have freaked like that, I just… when you talk about the angels it just never ends well, you know?” And of course, he was terrified of losing Cas again _._

“I miss them sometimes, it’s true, but what they mean to me is nothing compared to you, Dean. I hope you can believe that… that you can trust me when I say that it will always be you.” Castiel sounded apprehensive.

Dean turned his face up to Castiel and felt his hand slip around to cup his jaw. He leaned into the touch and turned his face to plant a soft kiss to Cas’ palm.

“I trust you, and I’m always here for you, Cas, and if- if you want to go find this angel, I will back you up, okay?” He fixed his eyes on the floor, since all this talking was hard enough without eye contact.

“That is very kind of you, Dean, but not necessary. Ezra has been located safe, and even if he wasn’t… there isn’t anything that would pull me away from this time with you.”

Dean was overwhelmed with emotion, so he reached out a hand and gently took the flower from Castiel. He moved to the kitchenette and put the flower in a cup of water, placing it on the small table. He returned to Castiel, who had stripped down to his tee shirt and boxers and was wrapped in the blanket, standing by the bed.

Dean had gotten a single room, one queen size bed. Since Christmas, Castiel had taken to lying next to Dean while he slept, even though he didn’t need sleep himself. They hadn’t done more than kiss and trade a few shy touches, and although Dean wanted to go further, he was taking it slow, trying to work out whether it was something that Cas also wanted. He hoped this time at the Falls could help them sort things out.

“Come to bed?” Castiel asked with a small smile and Dean easily returned it. Shucking his own clothes, he joined Cas, climbing in under the covers. Dean pulled Castiel into his chest, spooned up behind him and pressed a soft kiss to the nape of his neck. He loved how that always seemed to send a shiver through Castiel. Castiel was still cold to the touch and he pressed himself against Dean just a bit harder, pulling the blankets in around them.

Dean hadn’t slept better in his whole life than he did while holding Cas. Something about having him that close made him feel safe, in a way he never felt before. He drifted off to sleep with thoughts of the Falls and the honeymoon suite swimming before his eyes.

 

♥♥❤♥♥

 

Castiel was feeling much better by morning. His grace had recovered and he was blissfully warm next to the snoring Winchester. He didn’t have the heart to tell Dean that he snored, seeing as humans could be touchy about such revelations.

They hit the road after grabbing Dean a very large stack of pancakes. Castiel watched as the flat land passed by his window and wondered how the falls would look. Would they be different than the last time he saw them? He could feel Dean’s eyes on him from time to time and eventually he stretched out his hand, placing it on Dean’s knee and feeling the soft denim under his fingers.

He thought about being with Dean, and the idea excited and terrified him in equal measure. Castiel may have been around for thousands of years but physical human intimacy was new territory for him. He had only ever slept with one human and it had not ended terribly well. He knew Dean was… experienced but he was also fairly certain that Dean had only ever slept with women, meaning he was in uncharted waters as much as Castiel was. He felt a little bit of relief at that thought.

“Only a few hours now,” Dean remarked, placing his hand over Castiel’s that was still firmly on his knee. Yes, Castiel very much wanted to know and feel every inch of Dean, see him brought to the brink and come undone for him, to make Dean feel safe and loved and cherished with every touch.

“What are you thinking about?” Dean quirked a brow at him and he managed to keep his features blank.

“Just what I plan to do to you once we reach the Falls,” Castiel said. He watched as Dean’s fingers tightened on the wheel and the tensing of muscle in his leg. He smiled as Dean faught to keep his face calm.

“Oh yeah? You got ideas?” Dean said, swallowing hard and keeping his eyes fixed on the road.

“Oh, yes. But if I told you, we’d never get there.” He inched his hand up Dean’s leg, enjoying the tiny squeak the movement drew out of the hunter.

“That’s true. You’d better quit that right now or I’m pulling the car over right here.”

Castiel chuckled, removing his hand completely. “Fine.”

Dean glanced over at Cas again. “Cas, I'm sorry about what I said yesterday, about you having to pick a side. I should never have asked you to give up your family. I know I never could.”

Castiel was quiet for a moment. He could feel Dean's worry and fear in his longing. Perhaps he could reassure him. “Thank you. But you're right, lately my interactions with Heaven haven't ended well. Like I said, I'm sticking with you now. And Sam, and Jack. I'm not going anywhere.”

Dean sighed, relaxing slightly, and his longing dialed down as well. “That's good. ‘Cause… you know I want you to stay for good, right?”

Castiel smiled. “I know.”

They drove along, listening to _The Kinks_ for a little while, until Castiel found that he was enjoying this so much that he very much didn't want it to end. He spoke up, “Where shall we go for our next vacation, then?”

Dean took a deep breath, shifting slightly on his seat. “We haven’t even had our first one, yet!”

Castiel sighed. “Have you ever been to Yellowstone National Park? I’ve heard it’s quite breathtaking.”

They traded ideas as they drove, and by the time they had skirted Lake Erie and were heading for the border, it was nearly dark once again. The wide river was to their left, then they were bluffing their way through US border control. It had been a hassle to have to organise fake documents all over again since Dean and Sam’s trip to the lock up last year, but they seemed to do the trick, and before long they were driving across the Rainbow Bridge.

“On our way to Valhalla, eh, Cas?” Dean asked with a grin.

“I sincerely hope not. The only way for you to get there is if you were to die, and I’d rather keep you for a few years yet. Anyway, I’ve been there. It’s just a sub-department of heaven.”

He turned to look at Dean, then was distracted from whatever Dean said in reply by the sight beyond him. The waterfalls were visible, lit up blue in the dusk.

Dean blinked at him and turned to look, and nearly swerved out of his lane. “Holy shit. They’re beautiful!”

Thankfully they didn’t have to wait long at the Canadian border before they could continue to their hotel. They were shown to the honeymoon suite and fussed over, much to Dean’s embarrassment and Castiel’s amusement.

 

♥♥❤♥♥

 

Dean had ordered the works when he booked the room but seeing it all was a bit... overwhelming. The chocolate-covered strawberries, the champagne on ice, the fucking rose petals on the bed… It was all a bit more than he anticipated, and it made him uneasy.

He watched Castiel move through the room, looking at each item, shedding layers of clothing as he went. First his trench coat, then his suit coat, followed by his tie. Dean took a moment to admire his broad shoulders in his white shirt, tapering down to his square hips. Cas ran his long, graceful fingers over the bowl of strawberries and up over the top of the champagne bottle.  
  
"You ordered all this?" Castiel asked, turning to look at Dean, who was frozen, standing stiff as a board in the middle of the room. His voice failed him so he just gave a little nod. Castiel raised a questioning brow at him. "Do you like any of this stuff, Dean?"  
  
He opened and closed his mouth like a fish a few times before he could form actual words. "I thought you might like it. I mean, it's what you're supposed to get."  
  
He watched as Castiel moved to sit on the end of the large king sized bed and leaned back, running his hands through the petals. "I think it's all very nice, but it doesn't seem... well, it doesn't seem very you."  
  
He shifted uneasily. Had he messed it up? He'd done everything by the book, gotten all that romantic crap. Hell, he just wanted their first time together to not be in some sleazy motel or in the bunker with Sam only a few doors away. Obviously he'd overdone it, by the look on Castiel's face. "Sorry. I can get rid of it, if you don't like it." God, he sounded like some heartbroken sap.  
  
Castiel moved up off the bed and was suddenly crowding into Dean's space, hands firmly on either side of his face. Cas gently moved Dean’s face until he had to look him in the eye, and all he saw there was desire and joy. "It's perfect, Dean. I love all of it, but I don't need any of it. I just need you." Castiel grabbed Dean's shoulder and pulled him into a soft, warm kiss. Dean felt some of his tension ebb away as he placed his hands on Castiel's hips, his thumbs running over the ridge of his hip bones.  
  
Castiel began slowly moving backward, pulling Dean with him, never stopping to break the kiss. The bed hit the back of Castiel's knees and he sat down, pulling Dean down with him. Dean quickly moved to straddle Castiel's lap, moving his hands from his hips and pulling at Castiel's shirt, tugging it out of his pants. Castiel sighed and pressed a line of kisses along Dean's neck. Dean shuddered at the brush of lips on his skin.

"There's no rush, Dean," Castiel drew in a long, deep breath, running his hands down Dean’s shoulders and arms. Dean had wanted this for so long, but now that they were here, he wasn't sure what to do. He pulled back a little from Cas, staring into his curious eyes.  
  
"Fuck, I can't believe I'm nervous about this," he chuckled to dispel his discomfort.

Castiel's face softened. "This will be new for both of us. We'll figure it out." Castiel moved in to kiss Dean's jaw, and bucked up into him. Dean immediately relaxed and ground down against him, pulling a delicious growl from the angel.  
  
"I've been waiting too damn long," he groans and Castiel pulls him up the bed. They made short work of the rest of their clothes, taking only a moment to drink each other in. They crashed together on top of the sheets and then it was all hard bodies and soft skin.

Dean kissed and licked a line down Cas’ neck and chest, teasing one nipple until it hardened under his tongue. Castiel threw his head back and let out a breathy moan that nearly sent Dean over the edge.

He was completely unprepared for Cas to show his angel strength, flipping then both over and exploring Dean’s body in return. He wasn't sure what he had expected from the inexperienced angel, but this… this drove him wild. Cas knew exactly where to kiss or lick or bite Dean to make him come undone. He thought he'd been to heaven, seen what it would be like, but that was nothing compared to this euphoria. There was no place on heaven or earth he'd rather be than in this moment.

 

♥♥❤♥♥

 

After a day or two, they agreed it would probably be a good idea to leave the hotel, maybe explore around the Falls a bit. When Castiel had suggested it, Dean had just rolled over and sucked lightly on his neck just below his ear, and that had banished all thoughts of leaving the hotel room for a little while.

Eventually, though, Dean had begrudgingly got up to shower, and Castiel put on a fluffy robe and slippers and headed out to the balcony to admire the fantastic view from the honeymoon suite.

The falls were just as beautiful as he remembered, although a lot more busy with all the tourist infrastructure in the area. Still, there was a sense of peace underlying the power of the natural wonder, and it resonated with the peace that Castiel felt here with Dean. The last couple of days had been most… enlightening, but perfect, really. He wished they didn't have to head back to the hunter life, back into danger and worry, but for now, the two of them were happy. Castiel knew his grace, what little of it remained, had mingled with Dean's soul. There was no denying their bond now.

Dean appeared behind him, wrapping his arms around him from behind and placing a kiss on his cheek. Castiel smiled, his heart full.

“Did you know there's a jacuzzi out here?” Dean said quietly in his ear. “We might have to check that out later.” He ran a hand down Cas’ side and gave his hip a little squeeze.

“Mm-hm. But can we go down there first?” Castiel pointed down towards the Falls.

“I guess. Party pooper.”

Castiel turned on the spot and placed a gentle kiss on Dean's lips. Dean leaned into it and grabbed the back of Cas’ neck, but Cas pushed him away with a hand on his chest. “Come on,” he said, leading Dean inside by the hand. He snapped his fingers to dress himself in suit and trench coat.

Dean gave an “Oh” of disappointment. “Could you do that again later, but in the other direction?” he asked with a lewd grin.

Castiel rolled his eyes and turned for the door.

“Hold up.” Dean put in his boots, then grabbed his coat and scarf from the closet. He picked up the crocus from the nightstand and tucked it in his coat buttonhole, even though the flower was now looking a little worse for wear. He sidled up to Cas, wrapping his arm around his shoulders with a warm smile.

Cas reached out with a finger, and with a gentle white light, the crocus swelled back into a fresh bloom.

Dean let out a small gasp. “Thanks, man. Knew I kept a celestial being around for a reason.”

Castiel smirked and led Dean out of the hotel, into the street.

They strolled down to the Falls lookout, hand in hand, then leaned on the railing to admire the rush and spray.

Castiel leaned in to Dean's side. “Dean?”

“Mmm?”

“I love you.”

Dean turned to him with stars in his eyes. “I know,” he said with a smile.


End file.
